Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Remix ver.) (Japanese ver.)
|image = KTL Japan Digital Cover.jpg |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = October 16, 2019 |recorded = 2019 |genre = Future trap, Rock |length = 3:21 |album 1 = Kill This Love -JP Ver.- |label = YGEX |lyric = Teddy |music = Teddy, 24, R.Tee, Bekuh BOOM |arrange = |credits = |creditslink = |prevtrack = Hope Not (Japanese ver.) |nexttrack = |audio = }}"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Remix ver.) (Japanese ver.)" is the Japanese remix version of the song "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fifth and final track in the group's second Japanese studio album Kill This Love -JP Ver.-. Lyrics |-| Japanese = 真面目そうでもお利口じゃないの 私に隠されたvolumeは２倍ぞ 周りを気にせず突き進む意思 Black から Pink 可愛らしくsavage I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C 考え直して お利口な振りをする訳ないから 勘違いだは わたしのためよこの笑顔は まだわたしを理解 できないならtest me わかってるよね 甘く見ちゃダメよ Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker 考え直して お利口な振りをする訳ないから 勘違いだは わたしのためよこの笑顔は まだわたしを理解 できないならtest me わかってるよね 甘く見ちゃダメよ Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| Romanization = Majime sō demo o rikō janai no Watashi ni kakusa reta volume wa ni-bai zo Mawari o ki ni sezu tsukisusumu ishi Black kara Pink kawairashiku savage I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C Kangaenaoshite O rikōna furi o suru wake naikara Kanchigaida wa Watashi no tame yo kono egao wa Mada watashi o rikai Dekinainara test me Wakatteru yo ne Amaku micha dame yo Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker Kangaenaoshite O rikōna furi o suru wake naikara Kanchigaida wa Watashi no tame yo kono egao wa Mada watashi o rikai Dekinainara test me Wakatteru yo ne Amaku micha dame yo Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = My face is kind but not my attitude Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious Black then Pink, we’re pretty savages I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Trivia *It is the fifth and final track in the album Kill This Love -JP Ver.-. Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese releases Category:Kill This Love -JP Ver.- Category:2019 releases